if everyone cared
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Another song fic where sesshoumaru believe something of Kagome and realizes what he had done


**If everyone cared**

HEY people  
beta by snowflakeeinalem song by Nickelback If Everyone Cared.

Sesshoumaru looked out the window, his fury growing as he looked at the piece of paper on his mate. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop wondering who Kagome's 'friend' was and why she had misteriously disappeared every dayto go to visit him every. Every time he asked her about it she would chang the subject. On top of that, he also noticed that his sword was missing and when he asked Kagome if she'd taken it he knew that she was lying when she said that he must have misplaced it. As if the Great Sesshomaru ever misplaced anything.

**From underneath the trees,  
We watch the sky**

There came a knock on his study door he knew it immediately it was Kagome. He told her to enter and Kagome got in with a happy look on her face. "Sesshoumaru! I got something to tell you."

Sesshoumaru raised a hand to silence her, and began to talk, "Tell me Kagome. Where have you've been?" He asked, frost lining every word. Kagome looked up at him, seeing anger in his eyes. "I was with my friend Sesshoumaru. I told you this morning." Sesshoumaru circled her.

**_Confusing stars with satellites_**

**__****_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_**

"Tell me who this friend of yours is." Kagome looked at him "Just my friend, Sesshoumaru, from high school." Sesshoumaru stopped and suddenly Kagome was pinned to the wall with Sesshoumaru's arms on both sides of her head. "Have I met this friend?" Kagome looked at him "Sesshoumaru, why are you acting like this?"

Sesshoumaru eyes turned red for a bit. "Don't start ningen whore." Kagome was shocked that Sesshoumaru would call her that. "Sesshoumaru, your scaring me." "GOOD!! You should be. Tell me Kagome, did you like being fucked by someone else? Was he so good to you?" Kagome looked at him.

**_But here we are, we're here tonight_**

"Sesshoumaru I-" She was cut off by Sesshoumaru forcefully kissing her and he then bit her till she bled. Kagome had tears coming down her face. "Get out." He growled at her. Kagome eyes grew wide, forgetting the pain in her lip, she cried out, "Sesshoumaru why are you acting like this? I haven't done anything!" Sesshoumaru growled at her and slammed his fist into the wall inches from her head. Kagome grew afraid again. "I said get out! You are no longer mine, you whore." The last word dripping with venom.

Kagome looked at him "Is that really what you think of me?" Kagome cried. Her tears were ignored by Sesshoumaru who was crying on the inside. "Sesshoumaru, I was going to tell you-" "I do not care for what you have to say." ****

**_Singing Amen,  
I, I'm alive  
I'm alive_**

Sesshoumaru said. "And I want to know Kagome, did you sell my sword? MY father's sword that he passed down to me?" Kagome shouted at him "I DID NOTHING THAT YOU THINK I DID!! I'M TELLING YOU, YOU LOST IT!" Sesshoumaru slapped Kagome. "Insolent bitch! This Sesshoumaru loses nothing." Kagome cried harder as Sesshoumaru let her go.

"Leave me and never return. If you come near me again-" He whispered to her ear "I'll kill you and your family." Kagome was so shocked she dropped whatever she had been hiding behind her and ran from the house, crying.

**_Singing Amen  
I, I'm alive_**

Sesshoumaru slammed his fist to the wall and slid down. "Why did she betray me?" He took the picture that was on the wall from when he and Kagome had gone to an amusment park. He had never liked amusement parks but he gone gone for her. His heart twisted in pain but he was disturbed by a ringing sound coming from Kagome's purse when she dropped it in her haste to leave. He looked inside and took out Kagome's cellphone. He looked at who it was and answered it.

"Hey Kagome."

"Kagome is not here nor shall she ever be here."

"Who is this and where is Kagome?"

"The question is not where she is but where she shall now be staying."

"What have you done to her?"

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied_**

"I just rid myself of a whore."

"Is this Sesshoumaru? Her mate? and you're calling her a whore?"

"Hai, this Sesshoumaru has and is glad." 'liar'

"You bastard, she never cheated on you."

"What?"

**_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_**

"You heard me. I am her friend sh'e been visiting every day, Kouga. I knew Kagome from high school. I finally retured from my 10 year trip to America and I called her to catch up and she asked me to do something for you."

Sesshoumaru looked at the phone in disbelief "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Kagome wanted me to do something special for you. She wanted me to fix something of yours."

"What was it? My sword?" "Sword? What sword? She ask me to fix the painting of your mother and father before they died, you ass." Sesshoumaru was shocked. If Kouga didn't have his sword then where was it? He quickly shut off the phone and looked everywhere. He then came upon a strange lump under the couch and when he pushed the pillow away he saw it lying there. He remembered then that he had been training and had been too tired to put it away and so had thrown it on the couch.

**_I'm singing  
Amen I-, Amen I-,  
I'm alive_**

Sesshoumaru sat on the floor so shocked he didn't know what to do or even think. He quickly went to Kagome's purse and found something rolled up and ancient. He opened it and saw it was an old photo of his mother and father from a long time ago. He thought he had thrown it out. He remembered that he had accidently ripped it but now it looked just like the original. Sesshoumaru sat on the couch remembering the words he had said to Kagome.

He was a fool, she didn't betray him, he had betrayed her. He was lucky to have her. She had many who wanted her but she had chosen him and since then his whole life has changed. He then realized that he didn;t know where Kagome and gone and quickly rushed out of the house. He droved everywhere in the city looking for her. He searched untill dawn, asking everyone he knew and who knew Kagome but no one had seen her.

**_Amen I-, Amen I-  
Amen I-,  
I'm alive_**

He even tried asking Inuyasha but he didn't know either and when he found out that Kagome was missing because of Sesshomaru, he beat the crap out of him. Sesshomaru didn't even know the half-breed had such power in him.

He wished he had never scared Kagome and made her cry. He wished he had trusted her but he didn't and now she was gone. He jsut wanted to find her, reign in his pride and tell her that she was right, and that she was everything he ever wanted and he was sorry. So sorry.

**_And in the air, the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise_**

Kagome was staying in a hotel in a bad part of town crying herself to sleep, wishing that Sesshoumaru was with her. She didn't know why this happened but it had and now she was alone while the only man she ever loved hated her and had probably already moved on.

Sesshoumaru continued his search for 9 days and he was grwoing tired in body, mind and heart. He drove to the hills and parked his car and walked all the way to the tree where Kagome and him had first met. He lay himself againts the tree's bark and sighed.

Kagome needed to get out of here and went to the only place she could think of, the hills where she had frist met Sesshomaru.

**_We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_**

Kagome arrived and went to the tree. She froze upon seeing Sesshoumaru there, his eyes, staring at her. He took a step closer to her and Kagome took a step back. "Kagome." Kagome had tears coming down her cheeks as she turned to run. Sesshoumaru anticipated this and went after her.

He grabbed her upper arm and turned her to him as he held her body. Kagome started to beat at his chest trying to make him let go but Sesshoumaru just held tighter.

"Let go Sesshoumaru. Let go. Please." Her pounding did not hurt Sesshoumaru but the the fact that she wanted to leave was hurting him badly. "Kagome, listen to me."

**Singing Amen, I  
I'am alive  
I'am alive**

"No! You wouldn't believe me! You didn't trust me, you didn't care! You hit me and you called me a whore! I HATE YOU SESSHOUMARU!" Sesshoumaru froze as his heart bleed in saddnes. Sesshoumaru held Kagome tighter feeling so sad that he wanted to die.

Kagome clutched Sesshoumaru's shirt and cried into it. "Why? Why Sesshoumaru? Why?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Kagome pushed away from him and turned her back to him. "If you won't answer me then I'm leaving...forever." That hit Sesshoumaru hard. "Kagome wait, please listen to me."

_****__Singing, AmenI,  
I'm alive_

Kagome stopped but she kept her car keys in her hand just in case. "I-I was wrong Kagome. For everything. You did nothing but love me and I hurt you. I don't deserve someone like you. You loved me and I threw it away. Kagome I don't know what to say to amke things better. I'm sorry. Even though sorry doesn't make up for what I did, I am so sorry."

Kagome turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "If what you say is true Sesshoumaru, how could you believe that I, your mate, who stuck with you to the end, would cheat on you?"

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied_**

Sesshoumaru was going to say something but Kagome held her hand up to silence him. "You really said some hurtful things Sesshoumaru. You don't know what you put me through." Kagome looked straight in his eyes. "Yet no matter what or how much I want to be angry at you, I can't because I love you. I love you too much and I hate myself for it."

**_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
The we'd see the day,  
When nobody died_**

Sesshoumaru looked away from Kagome in shame, "Kagome I wish I can take back the things that hurt you but I can't. I love you Kagome." He looked into her eyes and went to her. "I was a fool for not trusting you. I saw what you asked Kouga-"

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied_**

"How did you-"

"You left your cellphone in your purse and I saw the picture Kagome." He looked at her. He then hugged her "You knew how much my parents meant to me and you did that for me." Kagome was shocked but hugged back.

**_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
ahh ahh  
When nobody died  
Ahh ahh..._**

"Kagome please forgive me. No, don't forgive me I don't deserve it. Just please come back with me, I'll make it up to you I promise." Kagome pushed him away and looked at him. "I don't know Sesshoumaru, I don't think I should." Sesshoumaru looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

**_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_**

To Kagome it was so powerful it contained everything Sesshoumaru was feeling and Kagome cried as she kissed him back. The sun set begind them as they continued to kiss when Sesshoumaru let Kagome go and looked at her.

**_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_**

"Kagome I love you so much." He hugged her again and whispered in her ear "I love you so much. If I ever do anything to hurt you I-I-" He couldn't finish but Kagome did for him "I would die." Sesshoumaru held Kagome tighter as the stars shined above them. "Will you come home with me Kagome please?" Kagome nodded and they sealed it with another kiss. In a promise that from then on, they would love and trust each other, forever.

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
(We'd see the day. We'd see the day)  
When nobody died  
(We'd see the day. We'd see the day)  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_**


End file.
